Sintiéndote
by Lola300
Summary: "Viendo a su sensei, dentro en su casa, hizo que reviviera sentimiento que jamás creyó volver a sentir..." - Jiraiya x Minato - [YAOI HARD]


**Género: **Drama, Ficción

**Clasificación: **18 años

**Advertencias: **Lemon, YAOI HARD

**Duración: **One-shot

**Vinculaciones: **Jiraiya x Minato, Minato x Kushina.**  
**

Hola~ *El título es muy cursi .-.*

Bueno, les traigo un fanfic, que si bien… No es del tipo de cómo los hago, ya que, escribo primeramente por la trama y el lemon es algo importante, pero no primordial.

Advierto que yo, comúnmente, no escribo solo por escenas de sexo para mis pervertidas lectoras. Si han leído mis otros fanfics, casi no uso lemon, y si lo hago, es porque es algo primordial para trama, y es erótico y no porno, nada vulgar y muy sexi. Sin embargo, estoy super-mega obsesionada con Minato uke, tanto así, que siempre digo "Minato es mi pu*a preferida" o "Minato es la pu*a de todo" (Porque me encanta ver a Minato ukeado por todos) y mi frustración, es que ¡No encuentro nada de él ukeado! Casi no encuentro material que si FanArts o Fanfics, y siempre me encuentro con "Minato seme" ¡Y no! Así que me harté =D Decidí escribir un fanfic donde él se convierta en la persona que disfruta tener un pene en la boca y en su trasero ¡Qué le encanté y le den duro! (Okay, sueno muy perra y vulgar, pero mucho tiempo de frustración D:)

Así que, como saben, no soy buena escribiendo, pero espero que les encanté a las que le gusta ver a Minato uke Pero eso si, este fanfic es muy vulgar (A mi perspectiva)

Claro, su seme, es Jiraiya sensei. Esta pareja me encanta desde hace mucho tiempo, y más gracias a un artista llamado BENHXGX que dibuja muy sexy *-*

También se lo dedico a Joe del Facebook, que ella y yo compartimos los mismos pensamientos de que Minato es uke, y puta de todos y me convenció de escribir uno -w-

Claro, también le dedico a mi imouto, aunque no recuerdo si le gusta la pareja. Y las demás que conozco que apuesto que les gusta Minato seme, peor NOOOO lo habrá XDD

Este fanfic es corto ._.

¡Disfrútenlo!

P.D: Minato es uke y pu*a de todos y… Estoy mal de la cabeza ./.

* * *

.

**Sintiéndote**

.

.

En una de las mañanas de Konoha, una mujer muy conocida en la aldea, gritaba con emoción en su casa, al saber que una de sus amigas estaba en cinta.

—¡Minato, iré a ver a Mikoto! Me enteré que está embarazada otra vez y necesita hablar conmigo. —le informó la pelirroja a su marido.

—_¿En serio? _—preguntó sorprendido desde el baño.

—Si. Que emoción. —comentó la mujer acercándose a la puerta principal del su casa. —¡Ya vuelvo! —Cuando Kushina abrió la puerta, se encontró con un albino muy pervertido que acababa de llegar a la aldea. —¡Jiraiya-san…!

—¡Oh, Kushina…! —miró a esa mujer con gran alegría. —Como estas de hermosa.

—Me alegro que estés aquí, Jiraiya-san —Kushina hizo pasar al albino y permitió que se sentara en uno de los muebles.

—_Kushina, ¿Con quién hablas? _—preguntó Minato caminando por el pasillo, ya vestido pero con una toalla en la cabeza. Había escuchado voces desde la sala.

—Hablo con Jiraiya-san. Acaba de llegar.

—¿Con quién? —Minato al llegar a la sala, se detuvo al ver que, su sensei estaba sentado en el mueble. —¿Jiraiya-sensei?

—¡Hola, Minato! Cuanto tiempo. —saludó el albino. Minato no dejó de sorprenderse al verlo ahí, y dirigió una mirada por unos segundos, hasta que fue interrumpido por su esposa.

—¿Por qué regresaste a la aldea? ¿Vienes a quedarte?

—De hecho, aun estoy viajando. Ya sabes, para completar la historia de mi libro.

—Oh, que bien. Espero que lo termines pronto. —la mujer se dirigió hasta la puerta. —Discúlpeme, Jiraiya-san, pero ya estaba por irme. Es que una amiga me está esperando. Ya vuelvo. —abrió la puerta. —Aun así, estará acompañado de su ex-alumno. —terminó de salir cerrando la puerta. Los dos, maestro y alumno quedaron solos en la casa, con un silencio que invadía la casa e incomodaba.

—Kushina está muy hermosa, hehe. Debes cuidarla mucho. Aunque… estoy seguro que se sabe defender.

—Si, ella no necesita mucho de mí, hehe. —comentó el rubio, acercándose y sentándose en el mueble junto a Jiraiya. —Sensei, ¿Cuando volvió?

—Hace unas horas. —respondió.

—Uhm… —hubo otro silencio. —¿Cómo va con su libro? Me encantaría leerlo.

—Ehm, aun falta… Debo viajar mucho… —Jiraiya sabía de la tensión que había en el ambiente, así que decidió hacerle preguntas. —¿Y tu matrimonio? ¿Todo bien?

—Si. Kushina es una gran mujer, aunque de miedo, hehe. —dijo con una sonrisa de nerviosismo. Hubo un contacto con las miradas, los dos se miraron fijamente, sintiendo esa tensión indescriptible para ellos. Minato desvió su mirada, para romper ese contacto visual. —¿L-Le ofrezco té? —Jiraiya cerró sus ojos y sonrió, respondiendo la pregunta.

—Si, claro… —el rubio se levantó del mueble, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Llegó hasta donde estaba la tetera, lo tomó y comenzó a llenarlo con agua. Suspiró y bajo la mirada. No esperaba ver a su sensei por mucho tiempo, después de _esa noche_ que estaban de misión.

Con su distracción, la tetera se desbordó y Minato se exaltó un poco al ver como se había distraído. Vació un poco la tetera y luego, lo colocó en la cocina. Buscó el encendedor por las gavetas hasta que lo halló. Trataba de encenderlo pero no se podía.

—Sensei, ¿Cómo quiere el té? Teng… —por detrás de él, unas manos rodearon las caderas del rubio, sintiendo como tocada su abdomen, mientras que un rostro se acercaba hasta su oreja. El rubio sintió una respiración exhalando por su cuello. —¿S-Sensei?

—Minato… —lo nombró cerca de la oreja. —No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de verte… —le dijo con un tono de voz baja —Solo regresé por ti, para volver a verte. —una de sus manos se deslizó hasta la entrepierna del rubio y la metió dentro del pantalón, para estimularlo.

—N…No, Deténgase… —una de las manos de Minato trató de detenerlo, pero a la vez quería que siguiera.

—Quiero revivir lo que pasamos esa noche. —dijo el albino, haciendo que el rubio recordaba esa noche donde, por primera vez, estuvo con su sensei y con un hombre; estaban de misión y solo, en el bosque, se escuchaba gemidos de placer por parte de los dos; donde Jiraiya penetraba una y otra vez a su ex-alumno y compañero de misión; este disfrutaba cada momento y gemía sin parar, aunque sus lágrimas caían por el dolor que sentía en su entrada. Jiraiya veía como su pene estaba lleno de sangre, pero no podía detenerse.

Minato amaba a Kushina, pero sentía una gran atracción inexplicable por su sensei. Por eso se dejaba poseer por su sensei. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería estar con él, de esta forma, pero pensaba que era inapropiado y que su sensei posiblemente no correspondería, pero fue todo lo contrario.

—E… Eso pasó hace mucho. —respondió el rubio, tratando de detener la mano de su sensei. —A… Ahora todo es distinto. Estoy c…casado

—Minato… —Jiraiya no prestaba a las escusas de él. Empezó a besar y morder el cuello de este.

—No… Sensei… —Jiraiya sacó su mano del pantalón Minato, e hizo que él se volteara, que lo encarara. Estaba sonrojado, sudando. Jiraiya se acercó más hacia su rostro y entre sus labios dijo:

—Quiero volver a sentirte como esa noche… —dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Minato lo miró yno aguantó… Él mismo terminó por besarlo.

.

.

**x_x_x**

.

.

En otra casa, estaba una mujer de cabellos rojos abrazando a Mikoto. Una felicidad de ver como su amiga estaba en cinta por segunda vez.

—¡Mikoto, felicidades! Vas hacer mamá de nuevo. —dijo gritando de alegría. —Me imagino que el padre está muy feliz.

—Claro, está muy feliz.

—¿Y tu otro hijo? ¿Cómo lo tomó? ¿Se sintió celoso? Es que, normalmente, cuando llega otro miembro a la familia, se sienten excluidos.

—Oh no, para nada, al contrario; Itachi se alegró mucho cuando se enteró de que iba a tener una hermanita o un hermanito. —informó Mikoto, tocando su vientre.

—¿Crees que sea niña?

—Espero que si. —miró como Kushina se emocionaba por la noticia del bebé. Sabía que le encantaría ser madre. —¿Y tú, Kushina? ¿Cuándo le darás un hijo a Minato?

—Espero que sea muy pronto. De seguro se emocionaría…

.

.

**x_x_x**

**.**

**.**

Los dos se besaban con pasión y deseo en la cocina, sin importar en qué sitio estaban. No importaba el matrimonio, la moral… Nada de eso; tanto Jiraiya como Minato se deseaban con locura, como si eso dependiera de su vida. Minato besó el cuello del mayor y poco a poco bajaba del cuello, hasta su pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar a su entrepierna que, estaba cubierto por un pantalón, notaba la erección de su sensei, y con desesperación, desabotonó la prenda, sacando el pene grande ya erecto del mayor, masturbándolo con rapidez, para luego acércasela y lamerlo.

Jiraiya, apoyado de espalda a la mesa, con sus manos apretando y rasguñando la madera, y su rostro en su total placer, de solo ver como su ex-alumno lamia su pene, con su boca chupaba el falo con cierto deguste. El rubio miró al mayor con excitación, y sus pantalones abajo, masturbándose.

—Sensei… Ahmm…

En eso, Minato metió todo el pene de su sensei en su boca, y movía su lengua desde adentro, haciendo que Jiraiya se le escapará varios gemidos fuertes. Minato seguía chupándolo, y luego lo sacaba un poco de su boca para lamerlo mejor. Pasaba su lengua por los lados del pene, llegando de nuevo a la punta.

—M…Minato… Ahmm —Jiraiya estaba tan excitado que no aguantó y con una de sus manos, sostuvo la cabeza de Minato y él albino introdujo su propio pene en la boca del rubio, y empezó a embestir dentro de él. Minato dirigía su miraba con excitación hacia el mayor, al sentir como ese órgano, entraba y salía con rapidez por su boca. Iba tan rápido, que el pene de Jiraiya salía por la boca de Minato y lo restregaba por el rostro. Minato lo buscaba con la lengua, el sabor de _eso_ y lo volvía a meter en su boca. El rubio se seguía masturbando con una mano, mientras que con la otra, deslizaba el abdomen del mayor, para sentirlo como suyo. Jiraiya tomaba con fuerza el cabello y hacía que el mismo Minato moviera su cabeza para seguir chupándolo. —¡Minato… Ahmm!... —con más rapidez seguía metiendo y sacando el pene de la boca y Minato degustaba. Ya no aguantó más y estaba apunto de eyacular; Jiraiya sacó su pene y empezó a masturbarse, mientras que Minato aun tenía la boca abierta…

No aguantó más y eyaculó en la cara de su ex-alumno, viendo como ese líquido caía por todo el rostro, por la nariz, y por la boca, donde el rubio sacó su lengua para saborearlo. Aun caían gotas de semen del pene de Jiraiya y Minato se acercó a él para lamer la punta y seguir saboreando ese líquido. El albino apoyó una sus manos a la mesa para recuperar la respiración, En la otra mano tenía restos de semen, y el rubio empezó a lamer cada dedo, mirando a su sensei, para provocarlo, mientras que tenía dos dedos dentro de su ano, estimulando se propia próstata para poder eyacular y obtener un mejor orgasmo.

—J…Jiraiya…¡Ahmm! —Se escuchó un fuerte gemido por parte del menor al sentir como su semen caía por el suelo, mientras terminaba de masturbarse. Sacó sus dedos de ese agujero tan estrecho y se levantó, aun con los pantalones abajo y su rostro con un poco de semen. Jiraiya sonrió y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo con fuerza. Luego hizo que Minato se apoyara de la mesa, enfrente de ese objeto.

El mayor quitó una pierna del pantalón del menor, e hizo que lo colocara en la mesa par dejar más a la vista su ano. Después, bajó hasta sus glúteos, tocando con los dedos ese sitio tan cerrado, y comenzó a estimularlo, haciendo movimiento circulares, mientras que Minato cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de ese tacto. Jiraiya acercó su rostro hasta ahí y comenzó a lamerlo poco a poco, el beso negro, mientras que se masturbaba. Quería volver a despertar su entrepierna. Siguió lamiéndolo por un rato, escuchando los gemidos de placer del rubio. Lamió con más rapidez para dejarlo lleno de saliva y que tomara la función como lubricante; pasaba su lengua también por sus genitales. Por fin despertó de nuevo su entre pierna y también la de Minato. Se levantó y se colocó en todo en frente del trasero de Minato, y con una mano agarró uno de los glúteos del rubio para mantener despejado la entrada, mientras que con la otra, sostenía la pierna montada de la mesa.

Acercó la punta de su pene en la entrada de su ex-alumno. Minato solo estaba quieto, donde su pecho y su rostro, estaba apoyado en la mesa.

—¡Ahmm…! —Sintió como ese pene fue introducido completo en su recto, en una sola estocada, haciendo que el rubio soltara un gran gemido. Jiraiya empezó a meter y sacar con más fuerza su pene de ese agujero, escuchando constantemente los gemidos, que a Minato le encantaba. —Más… Más rápido… —le suplicó el menor. Jiraiya se acercó más hacia los glúteos de él y con más rapidez y fuerza metía su pene. La mesa se movía y se hacia un gran ruido. Minato con una mano, empezó a masturbar su propio pene con fuerza y escapaba sus frecuentes gemidos.

Jiraiya se cansó de esa posición y se sentó en una silla, trayéndose a Minato, sentándose entre su pene. Minato abrió más sus piernas para dar mayor paso, y se apoyó en las piernas de su sensei, y comenzó a auto-penetrase, mientras que Jiraiya lo masturbaba; El menor saltaba una y otra vez entre el pene del mayor. Disfrutaba cada momento en que solo ellos estaban unidos.

Sin dejar de penetrarse, apoyo una mano hacia la mesa, y en la otra tomó la mano de su sensei que lo masturbaba, y trataba de que le lo hiciera más rápido.

—M…Minato… Haces que me excites… más… Ahmm… —Siguió con sus movimiento y prosiguieron a tirarse en el suelo; Jiraiya recostado, mientras que Minato encima de él, sin sacar el pene de su entrada. Abrió más sus piernas y siguió auto-penetrándose, subiendo y bajando su caderas, metía y sacaba ese pene de su ano, mientras que Jiraiya apretaba los glúteos de él y los abría más para darle más paso a su pene.

Minato empezó a masturbarse, mientras se auto-penetraba. Siguió metiendo y sacando ese pene en su recto, y con más rapidez.

Llegando al punto climax, el rubio terminó por eyacular, corriéndose y llenando el abdomen de su sensei con su semen.

—¡Ahmm… !—dio un gran gemido al haber obtenido el orgasmo, y eso hizo que Jiraiya se excitara más. El rubio aun tenía su mano agarrando su pene, manoseándolo y terminando de eyacula, llenó su mano de semen. Jiraiya lo tomó y lamió el semen de esa mano. Como sabía que Minato no seguiría auto-penetrándose, las posiciones cambiaron, dejando al rubio recostado en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y dejando su entrada al aire sin dejarse de tocar su pene. Jiraiya acercó su cuerpo más a menor y siguió penetrándolo, dando con fuerzas y rápidas muchas estocadas, cerrando los ojos y la boca entre abierta, escuchándose los gemidos que salían por su boca. Tomó su mano y

Sabía que llegaba a lo óptimo, eyaculando con fuerza dentro de Minato y posteriormente sacó con rapidez su pene, llenando los muslos del menor lleno de su semen.

Jiraiya se sentó en el suelo, cansado, tratando de recuperar su respiración. Luego miró a Minato aun con las piernas abiertas, dejando verse su entrada lleno de ese liquido, saliendo del ano y llenando el suelo, mientras que seguía manoseando su pene, y sonreía plácidamente, mordiendo sus labios. Jiraiya también sonrió, se sintió satisfecho. Su motivo por el cual había llegado a la aldea, era para volver estar con él, lo extrañaba, y lo había conseguido.

Minato poco a poco se levantó del suelo y ayudó a su sensei a levantarse también, extendiendo su mano.

—Vamos a bañarnos… —comentó el rubio.

—Lo que tú digas… —respondió con una sonrisa, tomando la mano.

Medio desnudos, llegaron hasta ese sitio de aseo, y terminaron desvistiéndose. Entraron a la regadera para bañarse juntos. Solo se limitaron a enjabonarse y limpiar toda esa esencia que dejó esas acciones de pasión.

Salieron de ahí y comenzaron a vestirse. Llegaron a la cocina, donde todo empezó y comenzaron a limpiar y acomodar, dejando todo en su lugar. Se dirigieron a la sala, sentándose en el mueble, mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose. Jiraiya se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo con pasión; por unos momentos, Minato se estaba dejando llevar, pero recordó que su esposa podría llegar en cualquier momento y llevarse una gran sorpresa.

—Jiraiya-sensei, mejor no. Puede llegar Kushina y... —dijo preocupado al poder ser sorprendidos, Jiraiya entendió la postura de él, pero no quería dejar de besarlo, así que, una idea. Se cortó el dedo para ensangrentarlo y con algunos sellos, invocó a un sapo pequeño.

—Oh, ¡Hola Jiraiya-sama!, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —preguntó emocionado el sapo pequeño.

—Hola. —saludó. —Verás, te tengo una misión. Es algo fácil.

—¡Diga lo que sea!

—Bueno… ¿Puedes quedarte vigilando la puerta desde afuera? Me avisas si llega una mujer hermosa con una cabellera larguísima y de color rojo. —pidió el mayor, dejando el sapo un poco extrañado.

—Bueno, si usted lo dice, Jiraiya-sama ¡Cuente conmigo! —el sapo se dirigió hasta afuera, esperando a que llegue la mujer. Jiraiya rió mientras que Minato aun se preocupaba.

—¿Qué ocurre, Minato?

—No puedo creer que le haya hecho esto a Kushina. —comentó un poco avergonzado por el engaño que le había hecho a su esposa. Jiraiya lo miró por un rato y se acercó hasta el rostro del rubio para besarlo. Su beso era algo suave, para luego separar sus labios con los de él y hacer contacto con sus miradas. —Sensei… Lo que ocurrió, no puede volverse a repetir. —dijo el rubio.

—Lo sé. —el mayor le dio un pequeño beso. —Solo… Déjame besarte un poco más… —Lo siguió besando, pero de esos que dejan sin respiración. Duraron mucho rato besándose, sintiéndose y memorizando cada textura y sabor de sus labios…

—¡Jiraiya-sensei! ¡Ahí viene la mujer! —gritó el sapo desde afuera. Los dos se separaron y se miraron un rato antes de que entrara Kushina.

—Esto fue lo último. —concretó el mayor al separarse de su ex-alumno y levantarse viendo como la mujer se acercaba con alegría. —Oye, ¿Cómo te fue Kushina?

—Fue tan hermoso; ver como Mikoto se le salía la felicidad por los ojos. ¡Yo quiero un hijo, Minato! —gritó con emoción la pelirroja, haciendo que su esposo se sorprendiera y se sonrojara, viendo como Jiraiya le dio una mirada de tristeza.

—Pronto, Kushina, hehe…

—respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pronto no, Minato… Debería ser ya, hehe. —comentó el mayor de los tres, dándole su apoyo. —Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Debo seguir mi camino para poder completar mi historia.

Kushina abrazó a su esposo y este correspondió. Vieron como Jiraiya salía por la puerta del frente, y por un momento, dio una leve mirada hacia Minato. Vio al sapo y se lo llevó.

—Hasta luego.

Jiraiya cerró la puerta y la imagen su sensei, desapareció a la vista del rubio.

.

.

_**FIN…**_

* * *

Hola de nuevo** ._.**

Para muchos, puede que no fuese taaaan hard, pero para mi si, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo tan _candente_ XDD También puede que lo haya hecho un poco OOC, pero es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, o por lo menos no mucho.

Ok, estoy un poquito satisfecha de ver a Minato uke -w- No sé si ustedes, pero yo si jojojo Espero hacer uno donde se haga un trío y él sea la puta de dos semes :D

Espero que les haya gustado. Lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, pervertidas :D

Recuerden dejarme reviews para saber sus opiniones :) (No soy pedilona, pero quiero saber sus opiniones D:)

Saludos~

**P.D**: Minato es mi pu*ta uke, Minato es mi pu*a uke *-*


End file.
